


The Fieri Inside Me

by hanslanda



Category: Guy fieri - Fandom, cyr, itsbabydash
Genre: Drama, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanslanda/pseuds/hanslanda
Summary: A successful restaurateur and television personality falls deeply in love with Instagram model. Despite Dasha's veganistic lifestyle; there could be great potential for the star crossed lovers. One loves flavour. One loves animals. A romantic drama inspired by various examples in the modern-day world of what we call love.--Inspiration from other fanfictions--





	The Fieri Inside Me

It had been a good few months since Guy Fieri had met Dasha. She met him through Tai Lopez, a good friend and potential lover from her past who didn't end up working out. Guy was infatuated with Dasha, and the only thing that stopped him from swooping her in his big, masculine arms was the fact that Dasha didn't eat meat. Often times, he would contemplate whether she'd even make exception for his pepperoni stick. The thought of maintaining a relationship with someone who wouldn't touch his pepperoni gave him anxiety he never knew he held.

Dasha was equally as infatuated with Guy. His sexy bleached spikes and Hawaiian shirts had her hot and bothered between the thighs every time she laid eyes upon them. Dasha knew she would gobble Guy's juicy steak of a body in an instant if he'd let her. But one thing did have her head spinning- would she be a worthless drive-in of a love interest or would she be the best restaurant in all of Flavortown? She wanted Guy so desperately to sit at her table, to serve him all his food in black laced lingerie.

"Welcome to Flavortown.." he'd gurgle with all his usual enthusiasm as Dasha sank to her knees and adapted a comfortable fit of her hand around Guy's glorious looking meat stick. This was the first time the two had become intimate- and the two lovers enjoyed every minute of it. Guy often chewed Dasha's food for her and fed it to her like a mother bird, as a comfort mechanism. It reminded Dasha of her love of wildlife and this satisfied her. That night, Guy had eaten Dasha's pussy with the ferocity he does tearing his steak apart with his canine-like teeth. Dasha was overflowed with sensation by the time the session had finished, and a few nights later, they got it on all over again.

 

 

"WELCOME TO FLAVORTOWN!" There it was. Guy's sexy voice booming through the corridors. Dasha felt her body tingle and her thighs tremble as she heard it. He pounded his way into the room, in the middle of eating a double Philly cheesesteak mounted on a burger. He was talking to Dasha about whatever nonsense- but she wasn't listening. Her gaze was fixated on excess grease and multiple crumbs which had nested in his luscious facial hair. Her tongue outlined her lower lip as she thought of the endless possibilities of how this situation could end. He asked Dasha to cook for him- making her ponder for a few moments why she needed to when he'd only just eaten something so large. But she never dared to question her Sauce Daddy.

As Dasha collected the ingredients to make his food, she made sure to drop certain pieces of equipment and bent over and let out a heavy moan each time, hoping to ignite Guy's inner beast. Needless to say, once finished, Guy dug right into the food. His hot tongue caressed every inch of it, violently devouring it as though he was a wolf tearing a deer apart. His saliva managed to soak some food he hadn't even touched yet- something which wasn't even physically possible. Dasha was shifting uncomfortably as she watched, pooling up in ways she didn't know she could.

Picking up a bottle of ketchup, he hovered it over the food as though to squirt it. Anticipation glinted in Dasha's deep blue eyes, a small gasp emitting when Guy did something far better. He lifted the bottle and squirted the liquid right into his mouth for about 2 minutes. Dasha just watched. She wanted so desperately to jump over the table like a psychotic ape and rip his clothes off in forceful manner, shoving his penis in a hotdog bun and making him squirt sauce over it. But she tried to maintain her posture. It wasn't working and she was laying on the floor on her side, pale body slightly shaky as she felt as though her lungs would collapse at any moment.

She wondered if Guy would save her. Her sweet prince might put his passion of love before his passion of flavor. "Baby, I think I'm gonna be the new ambassador of Chimichanga Flavortown." he let out a gruff laugh, and Dasha felt her panties hang low as her shaky body came to a halt and her heart race dramatically decreased. He chose flavor. And that's okay. Because flavor will never break your heart. Guy had to look out for himself- who else would? Dasha's eyes fell shut as her heart burst, the last thing her eyes painted was Guy's beautiful goatee.

When Guy finished, he stared at the lifeless corpse which lay before him. His eyes dropped. The usual glimmer, the chuffed colour of his cheeks had all died. His eyes darkened. "Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius." His own body began to shake as he began chanting monotonously. "Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius  Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eiusNee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eiusNee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eiusNee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius Nee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eiusNee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eiusNee displiceant tibi erit satanas servus eius"

 


End file.
